I Can't Do This Anymore!
by Fangirl002
Summary: Short Story Wolfstar fluff! The story of how Sirius and Remus revel their pent up feelings for each other… In front of most of the professors of Hogwarts. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sirius shares his Views

I Can't Hide This Anymore!

Story Summary

Short Story Wolfstar fluff! The story of how Sirius and Remus revel their pent up feelings for each other… In front of most of the professors of Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

**Sirius's Pov**

"I can't hide this anymore James! I can't do it!" I shouted.

"Then for the love of Merlin's pants tell him. I'm getting sick of listening to you go on and on about how fucking beautiful he his" James screamed back at me throwing down the Marauders Map that we were using to try and find Moony, which was proving difficult.

"But how" I pleaded back "I can't just walk up to him and go 'Moony, I love you!' can I"

"Why the hell not?" James retaliated a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice. To be fair we had had this conversation a fair few times before.

"Because Remus deserves so much fucking well better than that. That's why!" I said back both of our voices returning to normal volume as we both calmed down from are yelling match

"You know what we need. We need a new person's perspective on this otherwise we are just going to keep going round in circles! He said to me as he sat down on the edge of his bed in the dormitory where this argument had started.

"And you know what?" Asked James smirk sneaking its way onto his face "I have just the person"

"So let me get this straight. You have been in love with Remus for the past 2 years and in those 2 years you have never once tried to tell or show him in anyway shape or form about these feelings and now you want me to magic up, and if either of you make any reference to the fact I'm a witch then I will hex you both into next week, a solution" said Lily. The same Lily that James was currently dating.

"Pretty much" I mumbled to the floor not wanting to look at her accusing face but when I finally did look up I was surprised to find a look that was a mixture of pity exasperation and what looked like a fiery determination to fix the situation that I had managed to get myself into.

"You do know right that you are really obvious right" she said with a hint of mocking I her voice and a smirk plastered on her face.

"What!" I said panicking "how am I obvious"

"Sirius" lily said while laughing "in th past week alone I've caught you staring at him at least 10 times and it's only Wednesday"

"I don't stare at him!" I said, while blushing

"Yeah you do mate" James said smirking at me.

"Oh shut up!" I mumbled "Look were not here to discuss how I **stare** at Moony were here so that Lily can give me some advice on how to **get** Moony!" I said, while pointing at Lily

"Okay look Sirius I am only going to give you 1 piece of advice and I'm only going to say it okay. So are you listening Sirius"

"I'm listening" I said hanging on to her every word waiting for the advice.

"Just walk up to him and snog him" she said clearly and slowly as if she was talking to a toddler. I sat there for a few seconds just satring at her


	2. What Does Remus Think?

**Authors Note – Hey Everyone. Whoa 101 views in 5 days I wasn't accepting that! Thank You to all of you who Favourited and Followed my story. Digital Choc-chip biscuits to all of you! But no Reviews ;[. Please Please Please review! It would mean a lot. I am going to be posting a new chapter of this story at least once every week. It will most likely be on either Thursday or Friday. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of 'I Can't Hide This Anymore'. Oh and I realised that I didn't put a Disclaimer in the first chapter so please let this one count for both!**

**Fangirl002 ;]**

**Disclaimer – Sadly I do not own Harry Potter If I did I would be a very happy person and the films would not cut great big chunks out of the books!**

Chapter 2

Remus's Pov

This is ridiculous. I am currently wandering around the halls of Hogwarts with no idea what I'm doing! Although it's a Wednesday we have the day off lessons, because Dumbledore felt that the students deserved a break as exams start tomorrow. From my point of view all it did was give me even more time to ponder my current problem. You see for the past 2 years I have been in love with one of my best friends…Sirius Black. As you can imagine that has caused me a fair few problems. Not only is Sirius as straight as a plank of wood but even if he was gay it wouldn't matter anyway as Sirius could do a hell of a lot better than me. I mean come on look at me…my biggest flaw is the fact I'm a werewolf. Then there's the problem that I am completely ordinary and boring. Sirius is one of the most attractive people in the school he is constantly being hounded by, as they have come to be known as, the Gryffindor Sluts. Who have covered their body in Merlin knows how many different substances, they have brightly painted lips and breasts pumped so much they rest about their multiple pierced ears. Which self-respecting wizard is going to pick me over them? No wizard that's who! The only person that is aware of my predicament is Lily Evans. She managed to get it out of me about a year ago after she confronted me in the library while we were studying for our OWLs. I can still remember every detail of that conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

Me and Lily were sat in the back corner of the library. I was writing an essay for Transfiguration about Animagi.

"You love him don't you!" she just said suddenly. As if she was just stating a well-known fact.

"What?" I said. I tried to act normal pretending I had no idea what she was on about. But she just looked at me with that knowing smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye as if she had just solved a great riddle or mystery

"Sirius. You love Sirius" she replied locking her eyes with mine. I sat there frozen. A blank shocked expression was on my face but underneath my brain was going nuts. 'How had she figured it out? Was it obvious? What if she told him or James or Peter! I'd lose my only friends! They wouldn't want to be friends with a poof! It was too much to expect on top of the werewolf thing! I couldn't expect them to deal with this as well.

"Err…I don't know what you're on about!" I said trying to shrug it of but I knew as my voice broke on the last few words that there was no way out of this one.

"Don't lie to me Remus!" she said keeping her eyes locked on mine.

"Please don't tell them," I whispered surprised by the begging tone in my voice "please Lilly they'll hate me!"

"Remus, your friends maybe the most arrogant bunch of dick heads I have ever had the displeasure of meeting they won't hate you for this." Lily said very quietly

"I don't care Lily please promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"OK. I promise."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And so far she'd kept her promise telling no one. A few months back I did accuse her telling Sirius because recently he had been acting a tad strange like staring at me and turning away blushing when I looked at him. I think James is in on it as well, because when I do catch him, James leans over and whispers 'you're slipping'. Something that I always hear because of my werewolf hearing.

But she had sworn she hadn't so I have been trying to figure out what was going on. So far I've been unsuccessful. The only thing I was picking up on was the looks James kept shooting Sirius.

I was jerked out of my internal monologue when I rounded the corner to find most of the professors, including Dumbledore, stood around outside the staff room.

"Ah, Mister Lupin I was wondering if I could talk to you about prefect rounds?" Dumbledore called to me up the corridor.

"Of course professor " I called back and started to walk up the corridor.

END OF CHAPTER

**So there you have it! Chapter 2 of 'I Can't Do This Anymore'. I hope you liked it and pretty please review! The next chapter will be from Lily's perspective and her views on all of this. I'm going to have fun writing Lily I always liked how she was described in the OOTP during Snape's memory. See you next week!**

**Fangirl002 ;]**


	3. Lily Helps Out!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's a day late but I've been swamped with Revision and Homework I haven't been able to post till now. But come on 1 review. Please please review thank you to ThatSummerInWonderland for your Review I would also like to thank my beta RoseHathaway-Beilkov xx for Betaing this story and fixing my terrible grammar! But anyway this is Chapter 3 of 'I Can't Do This Anymore' from Lily's perspective please review and enjoy.**

**Fangirl002 ;]**

Chapter 3

Lily's Pov

You have got to be kidding me! You have to be joking! 2 years! 2 fucking years Sirius has had feelings for Remus and he hasn't said a word! Sirius just said October! He's liked Remus since October of 4th year. That's 4 MORE months then Remus! What is it with boys and keeping feelings under wraps! The fact that Sirius likes Remus is no surprise to me. From the looks Sirius had been giving Remus recently I keep accepting them to walk through the great hall doors holding hands and walking as close together as they can, but 2 YEARS is taking it too far. Wait. If I can play this situation right I could have Remus and Sirius together before lunch then my expectation could actually happen. If it works I can't wait to see the Gryffindor Sluts faces that would be priceless. Remus is never going to make a move though so I need to get to Sirius. Sirius is more prove to rash thinking if I can convince him to just go up to Remus and kiss him this whole mess could be fixed easily! Right I've just got to say the right thing…I need to pretend I don't know anything

"So let me get this straight. You have been in love with Remus for the past 2 years and in those 2 years you have never once tried to tell or show him in anyway shape or form about these feelings and now you want me to magic up, and if either of you make any reference to the fact I'm a witch then I will hex you both into next week, a solution" I said. I know I have to be careful if I'm too cocky James or Sirius will pick up on something and I never break a promise!

"Pretty much" Sirius mumbled to the floor. I am starting to pity Sirius a bit. I mean It can't be easy being in love with one of you best mates. He can deny it all it wants but I know he loves him. I can see it in his eyes. This also makes me feel exasperated. I mean come on 2 years is a ridiculously long time to hide your feelings. But I am determined to fix this!

Sirius has finally looked me in the eye and when I look into his eye I can see a huge range of things, from desperation to a crazy plan in the corner of his eye, but above all of it the most prominent has to be pure undiluted love, not directed at me but, focused purely on Remus. It was a lovely sight. I decided to have a bit of fun with Sirius.

"You do know that you're really obvious right" I said mockingly and a smirk sneaking onto my face. I was right it was staring everyone in the face. There's like 5 betting pools going on about when it's going to happen. I even think the teachers have placed bets!

"What" he said panic laced into his tone and creeping into his eyes "how am I obvious?" he asked as the panic in his eyes became clearer.

How he asks! There never been something more in plain sight that this. I think even a few girls that pine after Sirius are secretly rooting for them just to stop the pining looks over the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius" I said laughing "In the past week alone I've caught you staring at him at least 10 times and it's only Wednesday"

It's true I caught him twice at breakfast yesterday and they were only there 15 minutes because they over slept! I could see a bright red blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks

"I don't stare at him" he said the blush taking over his whole face now. Yeah and Voldermort hands out candy at Halloween! {Note the Sarcasm}

"Yeah you do mate" James said with a smirk on his face. I'm impressed with James! He's kept Sirius's secret for a whole 2 years. He would have slipped up normally by this point.

"Oh shut up!" he mumbled avoiding mine or James eyes "Look we're not here to discuss how I stare at Moony we're here so that Lily can give me some advice on how to get Moony!" he said no longer mumbling and pointing at me. He did have a point. I know from experience that Sirius doesn't like big rambling speeches. I need something short and sweet that will wedge in his brain and he'll do instinctively.

"Okay look Sirius I am only going to give you 1 piece of advice and I'm only going to say it once okay. So are you listening Sirius" I said to make sure he was paying attention.

"I'm listening" he said. I could see him hanging onto my every word

"Just walk up to him and snog him" I said talking very slowly as if I was talking to a toddler to make sure it sinks in.

I sat there waiting to see if he was going to take my advice or not and then in the corner of his eye a little glimmer reared its head. A little glimmer that spread to every corner of his eye and I knew. I don't know how I knew but I knew that my advice had been taken to heart.

Sirius stood up and walked away. I turned to watch him leave with a smirk

"I can't wait to see the School's reaction to this" I laughed to James as I turned to look at him

"How do you know that Remus is going to…well snog back" James asked in a suspicious tone

"Oh come on! And you don't!" I smirked "Come on I want some lunch" I stood, turned and walked towards the portrait hole. I can't wait to see the slut's reaction.

END OF CHAPTER

**There you have it Chapter 3. What did you think! Please Please Review. I have to go now. See u next week.**

**Fangirl002 ;]**


	4. Finally a Kiss!

**Hey Everyone. I am so so so sorry that it's so late I had a mad week last week and barely had time to even think about writing but here it is finally Chapter 4. This isn't going to be the last chapter as I'm going to write an epilogue of sorts because I haven't been able to fit in people's reactions to them getting together [like the students and the S**ts which I know some people were looking forward to] as I just couldn't get it to flow into that it felt like I should stop were I have. Please please review I really want peoples opinions on this especially the kiss as it's the first kiss scene I have ever written so I'm worried about how good/bad it is. I have also realised that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter so this one will count for both. I would again like to thank my Beta RoseHathaway-Beilkov xx and ask you again to please please review it would mean a lot. Right I should probably finish this author's note before it turns into a chapter all by its self. So here you have Chapter 4 of I Can't Do This Anymore. Please enjoy**

**Fangirl002 ;]**

**Disclaimer – sadly for I do not own Harry Potter even after numerous letter to J.K. if I did Sirius and Remus would never had died and Wolfstar would so be part of the books.**

Chapter 4

Sirius Pov

She is right! She is so right! I have to do this I have to just walk up to him and kiss him. I can't hide myself from him anymore. I need to know if he feels the same. The what ifs are just going to keep following me around if I don't. What if he hates me? What if he laughs at me? I need to know and I can't beat around the bush I have spent the last 2 years beating around the bush and look where it's got me. I am a love sick mess going mad. I need closer I need to know if it's going to happen or not. The only problem in my master plan is that I can't find Moony. Fuck why didn't I pick up the fucking map that would help me out so much right know. Wait what's that. I stopped in the middle of a corridor that I think is close to the staff room having been awoken from my inner rant by a voice. Just the voice I was looking for. The voice of Moony. I turned the corner and saw him. He was stood with his back to me talking to Dumbledore. The sound of his voice drifting down the corridor

"I am sure that between us and Lily, we can reorganize the rounds partners so that Emily can go home and go to her uncle's funeral it will be no problem Sir"

" That is wonderful Mr Lupin I do feel sorry for the girl according to her mother her and her uncle were quite close" Dumbledore answered Remus. It is now or never. I need to use some of the courage Godric Gryffindor blessed me with. I started walking up the corridor towards Remus, Dumbledore and what looks like most of the teaching staff. When I was roughly a meter away I called his name

"Remus" he turned to face me

"Oh hey Sirius I was just talking to Professor Dumbledore about Prefect rounds. Emily Jones needs to go home for her uncles funeral so lily and I need to reorganize the rounds timetable" Remus said not aware of the battle in my head. One side screaming at me to just kiss him the other trying to convince me to not. Then a mental image of lily leaning over to me in the common room and saying "Just walk up to him and snog him" took over my brain and my mind was made up

"Moony I am so sorry about this but if I don't do it now then I never will" I said then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his….

He didn't move. We stood there for what felt like an age but was probably only a few seconds. Then I felt his hand move to the back of my neck and thread through my hair and his lips began to move against mine. It was bliss! The feel of his lips moving against mine. His hands moving up and around my neck pulling me closer and tugging on my hair. It was amazing

Remus Pov

Oh My God. He's kissing me. He is KISSING ME. I just stood there frozen. Then… I started kissing him back and sub-consciously my hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and started tugging on his hair. He then pushed me up against the corridor and ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slide into my mouth and carefully touch the tip of mine. Soon enough our tongues were battling for control over the others mouth. Sirius then pulled away but kept his lips within half an inch of mine and had his forehead resting against mine.

"Wow" he muttered breathlessly the smell of him overpowering my senses

"Wow indeed" I whispered back. Trying to regain my breath. I looked into his eyes and I could see a fire burning in his eyes as he trailed his hand up my arm and neck bring it to rest on my cheek so he was cradling my face with his thumb stroking my cheekbone making a shudder run through me.

"Remus Lupin" he whispered as his lips very almost grazed mine

"Yes" I whispered back. My eyes darting to his lips willing them to brush mine again.

"Be my boyfriend" he said both of our eyes meeting at the same moment. I could see the spark of hope glittering in the depths of his gorgeous silver eyes

My heart stopped. He wanted me. Boring scared old me, then something clicked in my mind. He wanted me and you know what I wanted him

"Fuck yes" I said and pressed my lips against his and was pulled back into the brilliance that is kissing Sirius Black.

But out of the corner of my eye, as I moved my lips to his neck to start trailing kisses down his neck to his collar bone, I am sure I saw Professor Dumbledore slip Professor McGonagall a few Gallons and a mutter of

"I knew Sirius wasn't going to last much longer"

"Yeah yeah just take your money"

END OF CHAPTER

**So there it is there finally together WOOOO! I hope you enjoyed it and remember there will be a final chapter up soon [hopefully…no promises] and again please please review **

**See You Next Time **

**Fangirl002 **


	5. Note!

**Hey everyone! I have decided to not post an epilogue and to just leave it be. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks again to my Beta and to all those who Reviewed, Followed and Favourited**

**Fangirl002 ;]**


End file.
